


Six Shots

by storyknight



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Confessions, Gen, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyknight/pseuds/storyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gunman comes into Pearson-Specter with one thing in mind: Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sad story. I'm trying to work on doing sadder pieces because I'm not as familiar with them. Please comment with suggestions on what to improve.
> 
> This is sort of an AU. You'll see when you read. There are some characters mentioned that aren't really in the series anymore.

When the elevator doors opened, Mike walked into the elevator with two trays of coffee in his hands and his headphones in his ears. He was in such a good mood today for no reason. These were his favorite days. He even woke up early and decided to treat some people to coffee. 

He was bopping his head to the music and didn’t even notice he started singing out loud. Everyone in the elevator stared at him. He blushed and mumbled an apology. 

The elevator reached his floor and he stepped out into the lobby of Pearson-Specter. The first coffee he handed out was to the receptionist who greeted him every morning. He’s pretty sure she has a crush on him and he uses that to his advantage more than he should. She smiled at him as he kept walking. 

The next person he stopped at was Rachel. They broke up a few months ago but were still on good terms. 

“Good morning Rachel!” He practically sang.

“Mike! Get laid last night?”

“Surprisngly, no. I’m just in a good mood.”

“Aw! I love these days! Hope you have a good one!”

Mike smiled and left her office. He dropped a coffee off to Norma, then he stopped by Louis’ office. He was speaking into his Dictaphone but stopped when he saw Mike.

“Michael, what are you doing here? You better have those briefs done or you can leave.”

“Not yet Louis but I figured by the time I got them done, this wonderful latte with a double shot of espresso and caramel syrup would be cold by then. Oh well. I guess I better leave then.”

Mike turned to leave when he heard a little voice. “Is… is that for me?”

“Of course it is! It’s your favorite, right?”

“How did you know?”

“I heard you yell it at Norma once. I even went to your favorite coffee shop to get it.”

For once, Louis was speechless. “Thank you Mike. No one ever gets me coffee.”

“They should. You are really under appreciated around here.”

“Do I need to make you pee in a cup?”

“Nope. I’m just in a good mood. Ask Rachel. She’ll explain it to you. I gotta drop the rest of these off and finish your briefs. They’ll be the first thing I get done today. Promise!”   
Mike left before Louis could verbally react. The look of shock on his face said enough.

He swung by the bullpen and brought coffee to Harold. Mike might have been in a good mood, but nothing would get him to bring a coffee to Kyle or any of the other associates who made his life miserable. He dropped his own coffee at his desk then headed to Harvey.

Donna was on the phone when Mike approached. Seeing the coffee, she hung up before he even reached her desk.

“Did you even say goodbye?”

“It doesn’t matter what I did. You have coffee for me and that’s all that matters.”

Mike held the coffee in his hand and looked at it. “Oh this? Who says it’s for you.”

“If you showed up at my desk with coffee for someone else, you’ll have the worst reputation in New York before you even make it back to your desk.”

“How is that possible if you just hang up on people all the time?”

“I’m Donna. I can do what I want.”

Mike finally handed her the coffee. She took a sip of it. 

“You get to live another day. Go ahead in. He’s waiting for you.” 

He winked at her and headed into Harvey’s office.

“Good morning Harvey. Coffee?”

He looked at Mike. “Two things: One, are you high? Two, that better be right.”

“Why does everyone think I’m high? Can’t I be in a good mood? And of course it’s right.”

“You’re a first year associate, Mike. It’s not normal for associates to be so cheery.”

“Well not everyone is as awesome as I am. I got my work done early, slept a decent amount and even woke up early.”

“It’s a rare day for you. Do you get like this often? I don’t know how I feel about this attitude.”

“Harvey, it’s not an attitude. It’s called being happy. You should try it sometime.”

“I’m happy with Louis’ wife.”

“He’s not even here!”

“Yeah but it’s still funny.”

“I have to get started on my work for today. Let me know if-“

Mike heard the noise and registered it before Harvey did. He pushed Harvey under his desk and told him to be quiet.

“What the fuck, Mike?”

“It was a gunshot.” Mike was shaking. He hated guns. His fear of them motivated him to learn more about them. “It was a shotgun. Newer model. Probably can hold at least six rounds.”

Harvey looked outside and saw Donna under her desk on the phone. She went to look up but caught his eye. He motioned for her to stop and stay under the desk. 

Mike saw someone move into Jessica’s office. Harvey noticed it also and went to get up but Mike held him down. 

“No, Harvey. We don’t know if he’s alone. Even if he is, you don’t stand a chance against him with that gun. It’ll blow a hole through your chest and the wall behind it.”

Harvey’s soundproof walls prevented him from hearing the conversation in Jessica’s office but it didn’t stop the sound of another gunshot. He saw Donna clasp her hand over her mouth and hold back the tears. 

The man stepped out and Mike and Harvey tucked under the desk to stay out of site. They didn’t see the gunman walk down the hall and look at the names on all the doors. He turned down the hall and headed towards the other side of the office. A few minutes later, they heard a third gunshot. 

Mike knew it was far away and looked out at Donna. She was staring towards Harvey’s door. Mike crawled out from behind the desk. He went to the door and opened it slowly. He can see the gunman walking away and into another office. He wasn’t sure whose it was.

He waved for Donna to come into the office. She went in and hugged Harvey. She tried to hold back the tears. 

“Did he actually shoot anyone?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t hear anything through these damn walls. At least the investment in sound proof glass was worth it.”

“Are they at least bulletproof?”

Harvey shook his head. “I didn’t think I would need bulletproof glass in my law firm!”

“Guys shut up, alright?” Just shut up!” Mike was panicking. He couldn’t keep it together anymore. After the fourth gun shot, he was breathing heavily. 

“Mike it’s ok. Calm down. You said it yourself the chamber can only hold six rounds. Two more then we’re good.”

“What if he has extra ammo? He clearly had a purpose coming here. He’s hunting people down!”

“Why would you think that?”

“He is going into specific offices. He isn’t charging into every office he passes. If he was shooting everyone in his way, he would’ve run out of ammo a long time ago.” 

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. They all froze. 

The door opened.

“Harvey-fucking-Specter. I know you’re in here. There is no way you snuck out of here fast enough. Come on. Show me yourself.” 

Before Harvey could stand, Donna did.

“He’s not here. He had a meeting with a client.”

“Really? Then why are you in here?”

“I heard gun shots and decided to hide. I thought that would be the smart thing to do.”

“Oooohhh a wiseass. Jessica was a wiseass also. Now there’s a hole where her head should be and a lovely new red and grey color on her wall.”

“Grey?”

“Yeah. From her brains exploding. I love this gun.”

Donna was trying not to shake. “Listen, whatever you need I can help you. I know people who can help you. What is it you want?”

“I know exactly who you are Donna and I am familiar with the people you know. They can’t help me with what I need. Now, where is Harvey?”

“He’s with a –“

“Don’t bullshit me Donna! I know he’s in the office for at least three more hours. Now. Where. Is. He?”

“I don’t-“

Harvey heard the gunshot and jumped up before he could think. Donna’s arm was shot clear off. She was screaming. 

“I’m right here. Please, leave her alone.”

“Ah Mr. Specter. Long time no see. You remember me?”

“Of course I do. You weren’t supposed to get out for another ten years at least. What happened?”

“It turns out the lab where they processed the DNA had so many problems that nearly all the cases were overturned.”

“Why are you here, Nick? You were guilty. It’s not like you were innocent.”

“Of course I was guilty! You didn’t even need that DNA. Technicalities are great though. Everyone with a decent lawyer had their sentences overturned.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to suffer the way I did, Harvey. I’ve been watching you. I know who’s important to you. That’s why I paid them a visit. Jessica, Louis, but I couldn’t find that hot little associate of yours. Where is he?”

“He’s running an errand for me.”

“Too bad. Well that makes my choice a little easier.”

“Choice?”

“Yes. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to kill him and make you watch before I killed you, or if I wanted to kill you and make him watch, knowing that it’s all your fault he’s going to die.” 

“It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Of course it does, Harvey.” With the door open, he heard the footsteps of the cops and swung around.

“If ANY of you take a step closer, he’s dead. You hear me?” No one moved but they kept their guns focused on him. Harvey saw movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed   
the snipers on the roof of the next building.

“Now where was I? Oh yeah. Killing you. Now I only have one more bullet in the chamber. I knew I should’ve reloaded sooner. I have to do it quicker than I wanted to. I didn’t expect that annoying red head associate to try anything so I wasted a bullet on him. Do I go for the head? Or the chest?”

Harvey didn’t speak. He looked over at Donna who was now unconscious. She was breathing, but barely. 

“Do what you want with me, but let them help Donna. Please.”

“Not a chance. Since the associate isn’t here, you can watch her die without ever telling her how you felt.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on Harvey. Everyone knows how much you love her. She knew it, even Mike knew it.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“I tapped your phones, Specter. Mike likes to talk to the annoying paralegal about it all the time. He’s afraid to mention it to you, though. That kid adores you and is petrified of you. It’s admirable how you can instill that kind of fear into a person.” The man pointed the gun at Harvey. “But not me.”

“Look, we can-“

As soon as he heard the gunshot, Mike jumped out from behind the desk and attacked the guy. This was the first time Mike got a good look at Nick. He was huge. There was no way he could over power him.

Nick pulled out a handgun and put it to Mike’s head. “You’re an idiot.”

He heard him click the safety off and he closed his eyes.

The gunshot was louder than it should’ve been for a pistol. Mike didn’t feel any pain. He opened his eyes and saw Nick on the floor, dead. There was a hole in the glass. That was when he noticed the snipers. He looked at the man for a second before remembering everything that happened. 

He checked Donna’s pulse. It was really faint and she was stirring. The cops came into the room and were trying to get him to move but he didn’t.

Donna stirred. “Harv…Harvey…”

Mike looked where she was looking and saw Harvey surrounded by cops. He pushed his way through. There was a giant hole in his chest where his heart should be. 

He got on his knees and started to cry. He held Harvey’s hand as the cops stepped back and gave him some room.

“I’m so sorry, Harvey. I should’ve done something. You didn’t deserve this. What am I going to do without you? Who’s going to quote movies with me? Please.. Harvey, come   
back…”

That was the last thing Mike remembered before he fainted.

 

***********

Mike woke up later in the hospital. The monitors went crazy when he remembered what happened and his pulse and blood pressure started to rise. A nurse came in with two people he didn’t recognize.

“Mike, please calm down, You’re ok. Take deep breaths. In. Out. Slowly.”

After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal. 

“I’m Dr. Strafford. I’ve been watching over you these last few days.”

“…Days?” Mike’s voice was very raspy.

“You fainted. We believe your body went into a form of shock and shut down until it could recover. It’s understandable. Physically, you’re fine. We just want to keep you here for   
twenty-four hours to make sure nothing happens. Do you have any questions?”

“What happened? What happened to Harvey? Donna?”

The other man stepped in. “That’s where I come in. Hi Michael. My name is Captain Davis. I am personally handling the case with my best detectives.”

“What happened?” That was all Mike could say.

“Nick Towns was found guilty on multiple counts of murder, torture, kidnapping, and drug trafficking. He wasn’t part of a gang. He had a few loyal associates but they either   
turned on him or were arrested when he was. He was released on a technicality involving the DNA center where the evidence was processed. Luckily, we used other labs for his   
associates and they are still in prison.”

“He mentioned the technicality. Why did he come after us?”

“Harvey was the one who put him away. There was nothing dirty or illegal about the trial. It was by the books but Nick was still angry. After raiding his house, we discovered evidence that he was monitoring Harvey through an associate while he was in prison and it got worse when he got out. He had an associate in your IT department, Benjamin. Benjamin put bugs in everyone’s phones and computers.”

“I know Benjamin. He gave me a laptop because of a bet I won where I read back a ton of numbers to him.”

“It was bugged. Benjamin knew about you for a while. He knew you would win the bet. Benjamin was killed in the attack. We don't know why he was on your floor. We assume he knew about the attack. Witnesses say he approached Nick, then Nick shot him."

Mike’s head was spinning. “How is everyone else?”

The captain sighed. “Donna Paulsen will be ok. She lost most of her left arm. Her biggest complaint is that she doesn’t know how she’s going to text with one arm. She is already   
looking for a prosthetic.

“Jessica Pearson got lucky. The bullet grazed the side of her head. As soon as it happened, she said he laid on the floor and didn’t move until he was gone. She is annoyed that half of her head is shaved, but the “hot doctor” said she looked beautiful so she seems to be better alright with it.

“There were three other casualities. Gwen Sawyer the receptionist, Harold the associate, and Harvey. They tried everything they could but they were pronounced dead on the scene.”

Mike’s memory was too vivid for him to forget what Harvey looked like. He knew Harvey was gone as soon as he saw him but Mike prayed the whole time the captain was talking that some miracle occurred. 

“Donna is here to see you. I’ll leave you alone for a bit.”

She came in as the others left. One look at Mike and she was in tears. He motioned for her to crawl onto the bed and he held her as she cried. Mike tried to cry, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“I’m so sorry Donna.”

“I never got to tell him how I felt. I figured one day he would get his head out of his ass and realize.”

“He did love you."

“How could you possibly know that Mike?”

“Did you see the way he looked at you? Did you hear the way he talked to you? It was undeniable. I don’t know if he didn’t realize, or was too afraid to admit it but he was so in love with you. Rachel and I gossiped like fucking children over it! We had a pool going on when and who would make a move! Almost the entire office was in on it. Did you see how pissed Harold was the other day? His deadline just passed.”

Donna laughed then started to cry again. “Harold…. He didn’t deserve this.”

“No one did, Donna.”

“I know. But everyone loved him! He wasn’t the best at his job but he went out of his way to make everyone happy. No one appreciated him.”

“Yes they did. He knows it too. I heard him on the phone with his mom once telling her how three different partners thanked him simply for getting a file. He told her how you thanked him for finding something you lost.”

Donna gasped. “No one is supposed to know I lose things!”

“It’s our secret. He had the biggest smile on his face. When I gave him his coffee, he hugged me. He actually hugged me and thanked me. I told him… I told him not to thank me. Instead, I thanked him for everything he did. He knew exactly what he meant to all of us and that was why he tried his hardest.”

“You’re good with words, Mr. Ross.”

“Why thank you Ms. Paulsen. How does your stump feel?”

“My stump? That’s such an ugly word. I call it my ‘lovely lady bump.’” 

Mike started laughing. Hard. “That sounds worse!”

“No it doesn’t!”

“Alright fine. How’s your lovely lady bump?”

“It’s not too bad. It’s weird when I try to move my fingers. It feels like they’re still there.”

“The doctor said you were looking at prosthetics. Want to show me what you found so far?”

Donna got up and brought the laptop over and pulled up the ones she liked. 

“Hey, Mike?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we going to be alright?”

Mike hugged her. “One day, Donna. It’ll be ok. But until then, we'll take it one day at a time. Together."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know Harold isn't there when it's Pearson-Specter and I don't remember what happened to Benjamin.
> 
> I feel like the end kind of alludes that Donna and Mike are together or have feelings for each other. It's not like that. Just a friend who knows how you feel in a time of need.


End file.
